ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (rap)
Ghostbusters (rap) is the secondary theme song to Ghostbusters II. It was performed by Run-D.M.C., and written by Ray Parker, Jr. with rap by Run-D.M.C.. Official Recordings These are official recordings of the song by Run-D.M.C. that have been released to the public by MCA Records and Profile Records. Runtimes listed are the official runtimes as listed on the CD/cassette/record singles, images of most can be found in the Gallery section below. Some sources list a runtime that is a second or two different, so runtimes are listed as a guide and not meant to be 100% exact. Some of the singles include the previously-unreleased track "Pause", which has nothing to do with Ghostbusters. * Album Version/7" Version (4:10) - available on the Soundtrack album and the CD single. * Ghost Power Instrumental (4:07) - available on the CD single. * Without Siren (3:49) - available on the CD single. * Dub Buster! (4:10) - available on the record and cassette singles. * 12" Version (6:00) - available on the record and cassette singles. (The cassette claims to be the "original version from the motion picture", but with a 5:50 actual runtime, its clearly not the same as what's on the soundtrack album.) Music Video Rarely seen, and using a remix of the song, the video features the trio performing on stage at the Music Box Theater in New York City, performing for a bunch of their fans. Several cast members from the film appear, including a few of the guys who act as security for the group. Guests Cast from Film This doesn't include actors that appear in clips from the film. * Sigourney Weaver * Annie Potts * Dan Aykroyd * Ernie Hudson * Bill Murray Lyrics GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't afraid of no ghosts (3X) GHOSTBUSTERS! Run Something strange goin on Something's wrong DMC Gloom in the room Outside is the storm All alone in the crib Watchin the tube Run Yo-o-o-o is that what I think? Did I see somethin move? DMC Chill down your spine Your heart fills with fright Not filled by the things that GO BUMP IN THE NIGHT They walk through the walls With no time to stall Run You call the GHOSTBUSTERS Well that's who you call! GHOSTBUSTERS! We ain't-we ain't-we We ain't afraid of no ghosts GHOSTBUSTERS! We ain't-we ain't-we We ain't afraid of no ghosts GHOSTBUSTERS! We ain't-we ain't-we We ain't afraid of no ghosts GHOSTBUSTERS! Run Stop! UHH! DMC Bridge Run Hit it! I-I ain't, I-I ain't I ain't afraid of no ghosts I, I-I ain't afraid I-I ain't, I-I ain't I-I-I, I-I-I ain't afraid of no ghosts GHOSTBUSTERS! GHOSTBUSTERS! Run All alone on the phone so whassup with that noise? The wife's at work and I'm no jerk and I just left my boys The kids at school and I'm no fool and I got no time to waste So you get up and call, don't trip and fall Go outside and leave the place Now it's no dream because you seein a shadow in the night But we will come and get it done so don't worry save your fright Now there's a group who likes to troop and you know you can trust us So don't get nervous cause they're at your service the local GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't afraid of no ghosts I ain't I ain't afraid of no ghosts (2X) GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't afraid of no ghosts I ain't I ain't afraid of no ghosts (2X) GHOSTBUSTERS! DMC Aight aight aight I remember the time, I visited the grave My life on the line, only my life to save All by myself, with no one around Did not understand a hand comin out the ground I knew it wasn't mine, it was somebody else But I didn't care G, I just screamed for HELP! Then - GHOSTBUSTERS - packs strapped to their back Screamin - GHOSTBUSTERS - Ghostbusters attacked "We are your friendly neighborhood ghostbusters," that's what they said to me "We are the busters of any G-H-O-S-T" GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't-I ain't-I ain't I ain't afraid of no ghosts GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't-I ain't-I ain't I ain't afraid of no ghosts Run Howling haunting DMC Scaring screaming Run Ghostly ghosts DMC Ghouling demons! Run Monsters spooks DMC Werewolves and devils Run All those things DMC on the same level Run Nightmares (bad dreams) cannot be beat It takes a brave man (to stand in defeat) Must be the bravest (yo, the bravest and most) You must be able to say, "I ain't afarid of no ghosts" DMC A good sense of humor, is important to have When a ghost tries to scare you (ha, don't make me laugh) They be dustin' off ghosts, like true ghost-dusters both Go, go, go, go, ghoooooosstbusters! GHOSTBUSTERS! D.M.C. Busters, busters! One time in the house Peace to everybody out there We love ya, peace I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO GHOSTS References External Links * Spook Central - Ghostbusters Rap (video and screen shots) Gallery Overall ghostbustersrap_cdsingle1.jpg|CD Single (credit: Spook Central) ghostbustersrap_cdsingle2.jpg|CD Single (credit: Spook Central) ghostbustersrap_cassettesingle.jpg|Cassette Single (credit: Spook Central) ghostbustersrap_recordsingle1.jpg|Record Single ghostbustersrap_recordsingle2.jpg|Record Single ghostbustersrap_recordsingle3.jpg|Record Single ghostbustersrap_recordsingle4.jpg|Record Single Music Video (all images come from Spook Central) gb2_music_gbrap_vid01.jpg gb2_music_gbrap_vid02.jpg gb2_music_gbrap_vid04.jpg gb2_music_gbrap_vid05.jpg gb2_music_gbrap_vid15.jpg gb2_music_gbrap_vid21.jpg Category:Music